One issue that may dissatisfy users and customers of grass mowing machines is the amount of time and difficulty needed to remove and install rotary mower blades for sharpening or replacement. The blades normally are installed with a center attachment bolt and washer assembly that threads into a mower deck spindle assembly. The bolt then may be torqued to secure the blade to the spindle assembly. Depending on the size of the mower deck and the number of spindle assemblies, center attachment bolts may be difficult to reach and attach a wrench or socket to each bolt and tighten it sufficiently. A lifting device may be needed to raise the machine and provide access to the underside of the mower deck where blade fastening hardware attaches to the spindle assembly. Additionally, lifts which can adapt to a variety of grass mowing machine forms are costly and require significant shop floor space.
Some users and customers of grass mowing machines may need to change rotary mower blades frequently because of heavy usage, such as 1-2 times per week or more. For example, commercial mowers may rotate several blades on the same machine. Others may need to change rotary mower blades when the grass mowing machines are used at a distance from the blade changing tools. Additionally, users and customers may need to change rotary mower blades each time a different blade type is required. Each blade type may have a different depth, thicknesses, or edge shape to meet requirements of cut quality, lift, mulching, etc.
A quick connect mower blade system is needed that allows removal and installment of a blade without lifting the machine to provide access to blade fastening hardware under the mower deck. A quick connect mower blade system is needed that is easy to use. A quick connect mower blade system is needed that does not require application of high torque to a center attachment bolt under the mower deck, and is protected from the harsh environment under the mower deck, such as build-up of grass, dirt and debris on the attachment hardware.